mccsandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
AIspawn
General Once you have mastered how to create and control MCC's zones, you are now ready to do some basic spawning. In the MCC main dialog press the "Spawn" button a new container will pop out where you can define and control different aspects of the spawn process. Spawn options: In the spawn container you'll find different spawn options: *'Type': Toggle between group or individual spawns. * Branch: Here you'll find the different branches of spawns depends on the selection you have made in the "Type" options. Options may vary from infantry, armor, SF teams exc. * Class: The exact group or unit class that will be spawned. * Behavior: The behavior section will determine the group/unit different behavior when spawned inside a zone as described in the GAIA section. * Empty: This option will be available only for single vehicle units and by selecting "Yes" the vehicle will be spawned empty and will disregard behavior selection. * Location: MCC by default will spawn all units and vehicles on the server if there is a Headless client MCC will recognize it automatically and you can choose to spawn the unit/vehicle on the HC instead of the server. * Delayed: By checking this option MCC will not actually spawn the unit/vehicle to the zone/location but rather will virtually remember where it suppose to spawn and will spawn it automatically once a player get close enough to it. This is done to save server CPU as the players don't care about units that they can't see. See more info in the delayed spawn option. Keep in mind '''that while delayed spawn is checked here it will still affect automatic spawns done by the Mission Generator. * '''Cached: similar to delayed spawn cached units/vehicles will first spawn and then if there is no players around them they will physically removed from the server until a player is close enough to them. This too is used to save server CPU. 'Keep in mind'that while delayed spawn is checked here it will still affect automatic spawns done by the Mission Generator. Create Vs Spawn in Zone After selecting the spawn preferences you can either press the Create or Spawn in Zone button. Create: The create button will ask the mission maker to click on the map to spawn the unit/group. Once the player have clicked the location he want the unit/group to spawn the unit/vehicle will be spawn there with default BI behavior and will not be affected by GAIA. Spawn in Zone: Spawn in Zone will requires to have at least one zone available the unit/group will automatically spawn in the zone in a random location and will get under GAIA control . GAIA will start issuing waypoints to the unit/group according to the selected behavior. Custom groups: You can create custom groups from the same faction. This group will be saved to the players profile so each player while playing as the mission maker can have it own custom groups. Custom groups are also used by the Mission Generator automatically. You can create custom groups only from units and not from other groups. To create a custom group follow this steps: # Select the class of unit you want to add to the group - you can have classes from different branches as infantry with helicopters exc. # Press the "Add to List" button. # The unit name will show in the list to the right. # Repeat this process until you are satisfied. # Name the new custom group in the "Name" field. # Press the "Save as Custom" button. Custom groups will be shown in the spawn menu under groups --> custom groups. Special Group's Options: In MCC you'll find under the group spawn some interesting features. Garrison: While selecting garrison option MCC will scan the selected zone and will randomly spawn AI units in buildings inside the zone. The amount of AI that will spawn is determined by the size of the zone, the amount of building inside of it and the garrison density option selected.